Whisper To A Scream
by Suga Creem
Summary: The same thing that happened To Paige, except, it's Manny. And one HUGE twist, it's the new guy in school. John. People she never thought liked her, support her when she finally tells the truth. yeah i know, Summary sucks, I suck so... lol. Just read it,
1. Coming Clean

**(In this story, Manny didn't get pregnant by Craig, because he wore a condom. But she did change her image, her and Emma did have there little stupid fights, but their still BEST FRIENDS. Lol, Neways, on with the Story... or the chap. W/E.)**

* * *

She walked as fast as she could, away from the house, away from the party, away from _him. _The rain hit her, hard. She was shivering, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she had left her coat and her bag at that house. She didn't care that she had left her friends with out saying a word. Right now, all she cared about was washing her body. Just getting all of the dirt off. 

She dug her hands in her Jean pocket, finding her metro card stuck in there. She stopped and looked around at where she was. _Farmers blvd & Merrick blvd. _She sighed under her breath and looked around for any cars. Of course, there were hardly any, it had to be almost 2:00am. She quickly crossed the street, knowing she would have to wait awhile until a bus came. She stood there dry from the rain. She rang her shirt out a little, trying to dry herself before anyone would see her. She saw the bus coming down the basically deserted streets. She twisted her hair so that some of water would come out. She tried to fluff it a bit, but it was no use, her hair was too stringy.

When the bus pulled up to her, its doors creaked open, she looked up at the bus driver quickly, and stepped up onto the bus. She slid her metro card in, and waited silently until it was returned to her. As she turned, she noticed 4 people on the bus. She slowly made her way to the back of the bus. She could feel their eyes on her, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

She took her seat in the back, and put her foot up against one of the chairs. At the next stop, three of them got off, of them looking back at her and saying something to the driver. After two more stops, the last person got off, leaving her and the driver alone. It felt awkward; she'd never been alone with a stranger, let alone a bus driver. Finally, at a red light, the driver asked, "Are you going all the way down to the depot?" She looked up, making sure he was talking to her. "I don't really Know." she said, hoping he heard her. He chuckled, slightly. "I have a few more runs, how about you, come sit up here, and talk to me." He suggested. She smirked slightly, getting up. Normally she would never have done this, but she was feeling sad right about now. She walked to the front of the bus, and sat, looking out the front window. "No offense on you or anything, but you look really bad. I've never seen anyone come on my bus all rainy like that." She felt slightly embarrassed, because she knew should never ever let herself get that wet on a regular day. This, however, was different. "Well, I got in a fight with my boyfriend, at a party, and... the things that he said were kind of hurtful." She lied, quietly. "Yeah. Us guys can be real jerks these days." She laughed. She felt comfortable again, for that night. Even though she knew once she got home, everything would come back to her. "So let me guess, you don't want to go back to school on Monday and face seeing him?" he questioned. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel." She answered, truthfully. "Actually I don't really want to go to school." He laughed, and glanced over at her.

She felt a vibration on her hip, and realized that someone was calling her. She took it out and looked at the ID, noticing it was her best friend, Emma, calling her. She ignored it, this once, she really didn't feel like explaining why she had left, not now... she'd have to think of something... or maybe just not tell her. A beep told her that a voice message was left. "So, you're ignoring people?" "Yeah. I really don't feel like hearing all of their sympathy right now. It really bugs me." She half laughed. He pulled the bus into the depot. "Well, it seems like you can use a different topic, and maybe a few towels." "Yeah, they both sound good." She smiled. Why don't you come inside the Depot with me, I can get you some towels, and maybe they'll have some snacks in there. She thought before she nodded, thinking back to the same exact words she had heard earlier at the party.

She Followed him inside the door, and was almost blinded by the bright light that was on in there. She blinked a few times and finally her eyes adjusted. She followed the driver behind the desks and back into another office. She felt her Stomach turning, hoping that the same thing couldn't happen again, even though she really felt like it would. He reached in a closet and brought a large towel down and handed it to her. "Where's the Bathroom?" she asked. He pointed in the back of her, and she turned around noticing it right away. She walked into the ladies room, and stopped in front of the mirror. She cringed as she looked at herself. She looked horrible. Compared to how she had looked before, it looked like she had gotten into 4 fights.

She remembered that she left her bag at the house, and regretted that she did. At least she still had her comb in her back pocket. She rested the towel on the sink and combed her hair the best she could. This was the one time she wished her hair wasn't long. Well, one good thing was that her hair didn't get frizzy when it got really wet. She Dug in her back pocket and found a rubber band, and pulled it out. She placed it on top of the towel.

She looked at the hand dryer on the wall, and walked over to it. She had seen someone do it in a video, but she would never think she'd be doing it. She pressed the button and felt the heat from it immediately. She put her head under it and tried to dry her hair the most she could. Then again, she loved her hair because it could get fluffy when it was dry. She slid her shirt over her head and held it there trying to get it as dry as possible. She hit the button again and more heat came out. When she felt her shirt was dry, she threw it on the sink and moved over to the dryer that was higher up on the wall. She turned it on and stood under it.

The heat felt good after being out in the cold all that time. It didn't feel that good though. She wanted to get home and shower, in hot water, and clean herself. She knew that she should go to the precinct and report him, but she didn't want people to know all of her business. She didn't want her parents to find out. She new her mom would be really disappointed that she would even go anywhere alone with a guy she didn't know. With any guy, for that matter. She walked back over in front of the mirror combing her hair. It wasn't like before, but it looked a lot better than before. She pulled it up into the neatest Ponytail that she could, then slipped her shirt back on. Her jeans weren't that wet anymore, so he just patted them with the towel, and smoothed out some wrinkles. She Pulled down a few paper towels out of the dispenser, and wet them a little. She looked up into the mirror as she wiped of the little make up she had on. She bent over and splashed the water in her face a few times. She stood straight and wiped her face with the towel. She smiled. She looked much better then before. She then picked up the paper towels and threw them in the garbage.

She walked out of the ladies room, folding up the towel she had used. She walked back to the driver she had been talking to earlier. He Smiled, and took the towel back from her. "Um... may I ask your name?" She asked him. He turned to her, "I'm Joe, and you are?" "I'm Manuella. Most people call me Manny." She smiled. "And I need to get home, because I'm feeling really exhausted." She laughed. "Yeah, and I need to do my other run around. Lets get going, he said handing her a rain poncho. She slid it on, and buttoned up the sides. She followed him outside again and up into the bus. Most of the rest of the ride was silent. She finally came close to her stop. "I get off on the next 3 stops." She sighed. "Ok. Well, it was nice talking to you. And if you're ever on this bus, after Wednesday, I run the route after schools, and every even our. I think." He pulled up to her stop, and she slowly headed down the stairs. She waved good bye, and the bus pulled off. She headed down the street   
to her house.

* * *

(A/N: Um... It's I don't know. I don't care. You can flame, you can do what ever. Just review. Oh, can I have 5 please? Pretty pweese? With Peanut butter and pickles on top?weird mixture, I know, but I like it Thanx Bunches. Cici)


	2. The Real thing

(A/N: Thanks to you reviewers. And Thanks to all the other people that may have read this story before. Thanks for everything. Oh yeah, I have like 2 ways I can go with this story, after about the 3rd or 4th chap, I'll ask ya'll opinion, if I still need it. Lol EEENNNNJJJOOOOYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Oh P.S this is a really "Flashbacky" Chapter. Lol.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Mr. John Rose. I don't remember the name of the creator of the show... But he/she owns it!!!!! lol

* * *

Open in her house

Manny slowly walked in the door. She knew her mom hadn't waited up for her this evening. Her mom had known she was going to a party and would be out all night. She trudged up the stairs and headed for her room. When she was there, she Quickly pulled off her shirt, and pulled the rubber band out of her hair. She slipped of her sneakers and jeans, and put on some slippers.

As she headed for the bathroom, her mind could only focus on that one thing that had happened tonight. She closed the door, locked it and turned the shower on. She waited awhile until the steam from the heat took over the bathroom, and finally undressed the rest of herself. She pulled down some shampoo down from the top on the medicine cabinet and put it on the ledge in the shower. She opened the door to her shower, and climbed in slowly. As soon as the water hit her body, the feelings of his hands came back to her.

Flashback

Manny walked up behind the boy, tapping him on the shoulder. He smiled when he saw her. She knew that he had looked familiar, realizing that it was the new guy, she thought it was her lucky chance. "Hi, I'm Manny." She said with the most seductive smile she had. "John." He said with a smile on his face. She noticed that he eyed her up and down, looking at the casual outfit that she had picked out. She knew she had basically over dressed. This was nothing like what she would wear to school. She wished she that she would've just put on her Skirt set with the Heels from last month. This out fit was just... too casual.

End Flashback

She grabbed her washcloth and Scrubbed at her arms to try and get the feeling away, but just more kept coming to her.

Flashback

They sat up stairs, in the family room, on the couch just talking for a little. She had begun to get quiet though; her stomach was turning and twisting all which ways. She hadn't felt this... since... Craig. Manny turned away from him and sighed. She didn't want this to turn out like last year. She didn't want everyone talking about her everyday. John was hot, no denying it, but she wasn't about to go run off with him. A lot of people thought she would've, but she didn't. She could resist herself, sometimes. She suddenly felt a grip on her arm. She turned around quickly ready to smack him off, but all her did was pull her out of the room and into a bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. She felt her stomach turn more, scared that she would give in to her pleasures once again. He gripped his hand tighter around her wrist and threw her back on the bed. This time though, she felt like it wasn't going to happen again. She knew it wasn't, but when he climbed on top of her, she felt the feelings coming again. Only, when he was on top of her this time, he hadn't even bothered to kiss her, he had just undid her pants and tried to pull it down. She sat up when he did that, trying to move away. He slammed her back on the bed, holding both of her arms above her head. He Then Slid Her jeans and underwear down. He climbed on top of her and undid his pants.

End Flashback

She scrubbed harder and harder until she noticed that she was bleeding. She dropped the cloth and slid down the wall to the floor. She turned the water on harder and hugged her knees. For the first time that night she cried. The good thing about it was that she could deny that she was crying. The water could replace her tears. She wiped the blood that was slowly running down her arm. She stood up and grabbed the shampoo and spread it over her hair. She scrubbed her hair to try and get it cleaner then it already was. She took out all of her anger on John out on her hair. She pulled and scrubbed so hard, her fingers began to feel numb. She finally stopped washing it and rinsed it out.

As she stepped out the shower and the coolness hit her, she felt like getting back in. She grabbed her towel and dried off quickly, and put on her pajamas. She opened the door and ran into her room. She decided to work on all her homework tomorrow. Right now, though, she wanted to sleep. She plopped down on her bed and lay down. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. She snuggled into her pillows and quickly fell asleep.

Open in front of Degrassi

"Manny, wait up!" She heard Emma calling from behind her. She held her head, and turned around to meet her friend. "Hey Em." She said dropping her hand back down to her bag. "Hey Manny. So... you left all your stuff at the party Saturday, Why did you leave without telling us?" Manny looked at the ground before saying anything. "I think I may have had... a little too many drinks, so I just decided to head home. I've still got a headache today." She said rubbing her forehead. Emma Laughed. "Yeah. I had a few glasses of that punch before I realized it was spiked. I should've known." They Head up the stairs talking about the party and what happened.

It was when Her and Emma were at their lockers when she noticed him walking down the hall, towards them. She pretended she didn't see him until he walked up to her. "Hey sexy." He said. She looked at him disgusted. She slammed her locker and ran into the girl's washroom. She ran into a stall and started to cry.

She heard the door open and close, and someone's bag drop down on the sink. After a minute she heard them walk over by the stall, and she looked down to see blue jeans with green high heel shoes. "Hun... are you okay?" Manny knew exactly who was standing outside of the stall.

* * *

(Ok, well... can you guess who it is? I mean who's outside the stall? That one is sorta easy. She'll be like a mojor part in this story. Only thing is, in the beginning, she really like... hates Manny because she tried to steal Spin away... but besides that, paige finds out firstly. Yeah... I just fell like doing that. Lol. Well, hope to get more than 2 reviews this time, but that's just as good. THANX BUNCHES!!!!!!!!!! Ciara ) 


End file.
